Mama Modelo
by clapamur28
Summary: Ella es capaz de todo por su hijo incluso volver a enamorarse del padre.
1. Prologo

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos hipotéticos lectores.**_

_**Este es el primer fanfic que me decido a publicar, está inspirado en una canción súper vieja que escuche hace algunos días y de repente resulte escribiendo esto.**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a jotak, lo demás sale de mi loca cabecita**_

_**Advertencia: Va a tener algo de lenguaje subido de tono, un poquito de violencia y alguito de lemon por lo que lo pondré en rating m, como dice mi madre conste que se le advirtió y citando a una de mis autoras favoritas de fanfic no es muy bueno pero se deja leer.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Mama Modelo**

"**Mi Mayor Logro"**

Era una fría mañana de septiembre, una hermosa pelirroja salía del Hotel Roosevelt y subía a un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto llevaba prisa su vuelo salía en una hora y ella estaba decidida a tomarlo, extrañaba Londres, a su familia, pero en especial a un pelinegro de ojos verdes que representaba todo en su vida.

Ese niño de 4 años era todo para Ginevra Weasley, su hijo Albus era el motor, lo que le daba sentido a su existencia y razones para seguir.

Lo extrañaba horrores, nunca se había separado tanto tiempo ni siquiera cuando nació y lo pusieron en la incubadora debido a condición de prematuro.

Entro al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para hacer el registro y llegar a la sala de espera, mientras esperaba hojeaba una revista sin prestarle mucha atención, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, recordaba todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a ese momento de su vida.

Era una de las modelos más reconocidas y cotizadas de Inglaterra todos los diseñadores querían que modelara sus creaciones, trabajaba para la agencia IMG Models una de las principales agencias de modelos del mundo con oficinas en Nueva York, París, Londres, Milán y Hong Kong, venia de hacer su debut en la semana de la moda en Nueva York. Estudiaba diseño de modas en

La Universidad Central San Martin de Arte y Diseño (Central Saint Martin's College of Art and Design), había montado un taller de diseño junto con su compañera de estudio Luna, estaban tomando fuerza con sus diseños.

Pero el logro más importante para Ginevra era el haber sido madre soltera y adolescente dentro de una sociedad retrograda, machista y llena de tantos perjuicios como en la que había crecido, no fue fácil salir adelante y conseguir todo lo que tenia pero su hijo valía todos los sacrificios por los que había pasado.

Esa sonrisa de su pequeño tan parecida a la de "el" valía todo por lo que había pasado desde un embarazo de alto riesgo por el cual estuvo todo el tiempo en cama, sacar su último año de secundaria vía internet gracias al director de Hogwarts que la convenció y que por ese motivo el niño llevaba el nombre de ese amable profesor, trabajar como empleada de servicio en casa de una de sus ex-compañeras de colegio ganándose humillaciones, cometarios mal intencionados y burlas por parte de esta, hasta conocer a su mentor en el modelaje en una de las tantas casas que las que hacia limpieza. Si no fue fácil crear una carrera de modelaje de la nada sin ningún conocimiento en el área solo las ganas de salir adelante para proveer a su hijo un futuro digno.

Pero cabe destacar que esto no lo consiguió sola, ya en el avión recordaba como su familia siempre la apoyo y acompaño en tantos momentos difíciles, cuando se enteraron que iba ser mamá y sin hombre al lado pegaron el grito en el cielo pero luego se enamoraron del único Weasley que no era pelirrojo (todos en su familia lo eran desde los padres hasta los nietos) y la ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron.

Ese era su mayor logro tener un hijo de 4 años que era idéntico a "el" pero que gracias a Dios nunca necesito nada de ese hombre y que si de Ginevra Weasley dependía jamás necesitaría nada de Harry James Potter por muy padre de su hijo que fuera.

_**Nota de la autora: Dejen reviews por si les gusto o no.**_

_**Saludos Clau**_


	2. Recuerdos

_**Notas de la autora: **__**¡Hola! Primero que todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, y realizar un review, segundo**__** mil disculpas por mi tardanza pero he estado un poco liada ya que tenía muy pensada la historia al plasmarla en texto se me ha hecho un poco complicado, este es mi primer fanfic así que pido perdón por los errores.**_

_**Hasta ahora he aclarado algunos conflictos pero me gusta el suspenso por lo que los he dejado con unas dudas.**_

_**Espero que de verdad les guste.**_

_**Si hay errores o sugerencias son bien recibidas las criticas, de cualquier tipo.**_

"**Recuerdos"**

6 de la mañana un pelinegro de 22 años salía apurado del campus de la Universidad de Harvard, quería irse rápido por varios motivos, uno se moría por volver a casa y el otro no quería ser visto por cierta chica que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en aquel lugar se convirtió en su sombra, era molesta y no importaba cuantas veces la hubiera rechazado, Cho Chang (na: lo siento pero la odio con toda mi alma, y va ser la piedra en el zapato de esta historia) seguía insistiendo.

Terminaba de poner las maletas en la cajuela cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre -Harry - _Maldición_ pensó Harry

- Adonde vas? -pregunto Cho con su insoportable voz.

- Cho linda creí habértelo dicho, hoy viajo a Londres.- término de decir el ojiverde fingiendo que la chica le agradaba.

-No me lo dijiste, de haberlo hecho estaríamos yéndonos juntos.- le espeto de mala gana.-Ahora te perderás la fiesta de despedida y yo me quedare sin pareja.

-Esa es la idea- murmuro Harry por lo bajo.

-¿Que dices? - pregunto distraída.

-Nada, digo que se me está haciendo tarde, Adiós Cho - le respondió de mala gana haciendo gran énfasis en el adiós – Después me cuentas como estuvo la fiesta.

-Pero Harry…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando oyó que alguien llamaba al pelinegro

_¿Dios es que jamás podría irse?_- Pensaba Harry el cual espero con paciencia a que Seamus su compañero de cuarto llegara hasta el.

-Harry menos mal que te alcance- lo dijo casi sin aliento.

- Seamus que necesitas- ya se estaba hartando (na: paciencia poca :D) sin mencionar que estaba por perder su vuelo.

- Entregarte tu boleto de avión y tu pasaporte que dejaste en el cuarto- se quería morir de la risa por la cara de su amigo pero entendía su molestia.

-Gracias Seamus y ahora si me voy, Chao Amigo, Cho.- Subió al taxi sin mirar atrás, por fin se deshacía de la "Insoportable Cho".

-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejarlo en paz? - le pregunto Seamus a Cho en cuanto el taxi de Harry se alejo.

-No sé de que hablas.

- Ay por favor Cho, siempre estas detrás del pobre como si fueras su sombra, lo acosas todo el tiempo, pareces su fan. - le respondió el joven haciendo una mueca.

-Te equivocas, yo no lo acoso, solo que Harry aun no se da cuenta de que yo soy la mujer de su vida.

-Aja y por eso te conto con lujo de detalles, sus planes de volver definitivamente a Londres.

-Como que definitivamente- indago Cho pensando en que debía comprar un boleto a Londres inmediatamente.

-Eh….- Balbuceo Seamus dándose cuenta que había metido la pata - Bueno creo que se lo escuche decir pero no es muy seguro. - Tratando de arreglar la versión.

- Bueno como sea, yo también me voy a Londres, es inútil que siga aquí, total el único motivo de estar en Harvard era Harry, así que nos vemos Seamus.- se fue dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

- Maldición, Harry vas a matarme – dijo sacando su móvil y marcando el numero del pelinegro con la intención de advertirle de las intenciones de "La Insoportable".

Más de 10 horas de vuelo, cansado se tallaba sus ojos debajo de los lentes redondos, esperaba con ansias llegar a su casa, abrazar a sus padres, compartir con el loco y mujeriego de su padrino, molestar al amargado mayordomo, pero lo que más ansiaba era recuperar la amistad de su mejor amigo y encontrar a esa hermosa pelirroja que desde hace 5 años era el motivo de sus desvelos.

Seguía sin entender que era lo que había pasado, era consciente de que todo fue muy rápido, trato de buscarla para hablar con ella, pero sus intentos quedaron en eso, solo intentos, nunca la pudo encontrar, su hermano siempre sacaba alguna excusa sobre porque la pelirroja no daba señales de vida, que se fue de vacaciones a París con su hermano Bill y su novia Fleur, que se quedo en casa de Tía Muriel, está de visita en casa de Hermione, y el colmo que ya está durmiendo la última noche que fue a buscarla, el caso es que llego el día de su mentado viaje a Harvard y su Ginny jamás fue a despedirlo.

Sabía que algo había pasado, tal vez estaba avergonzada por lo que sucedió la última vez que se vieron, sonrió al recordar esa tarde en la que se amaron sin temores, sin complejos, solo amor….

_-Harry basta._

_-Vamos nena no te hagas de rogar- le decía entre besos- los dos sabemos que lo deseas igual que yo._

_-Ahhhh- la pelirroja solo suspiraba, estaban en el cuarto del azabache y en la posición más intima, que habían tenido durante su noviazgo, bueno noviazgo entre comillas ya que nunca le habían puesto nombre a una relación de dos años entre idas y venidas, pero no lo podía negar lo deseaba más que nunca, moría por que le hiciera el amor pero al ser su primera vez, estaba llena de temores y porque no de complejos, que tal si no llegaba a la altura de sus expectativas y lo decepcionaba, o tal vez solo buscaba eso y luego la dejaba._

_- No es eso, ah, es que estamos en tu casa y en cualquier momento pueden llegar tus padres- le aclaro medio acalorada por la situación _

_- Humm, no te preocupes, ellos no están en la casa, salieron a no sé qué y vuelven tarde- fue lo único que respondió Harry ya que estaba muy ocupado acomodándose entre las piernas de la pelirroja, y aspirando su perfume floral mientras le besaba el cuello._

_Los besos de Harry la sacaron de sus pensamientos, es que lo hacía con tanto deseo, con tanta urgencia, que no lo podía resistir y se entrego por completo a lo que Harry le provocaba._

_Acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro, mientras el besaba el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, con una mano atrapaba su cabello rojo en un puño mientras con la otra se deshacía del sostén, (en qué momento me quito la camisa) pensaba la joven, al librarla de la prenda sus labios bajaron a sus pechos, los besaba con vehemencia, lamia, mordía, y besaba sus pezones erectos, la pelirroja solo disfrutaba, la ropa termino por desaparecer, Harry solo la admiraba mientras lentamente entraba en ella "es virgen, Dios, soy el primero" (na: si un poquito machista, pero así son), Ginevra jadeaba, gemía suspiraba, el vaivén de sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves no quería lastimarla, la besaba en todo el rostro mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de él, salía por completo y volvía a entrar, acariciaba sus pechos, su vientre, parecía que no podía dejar de tocarla, era una dulce tortura, no podía creer lo que le hacía sentir, los movimientos pronto se volvieron erráticos, y sin control subieron al cielo, el solo atino a ahogar un gemido ronco en su cuello mientras ella arañaba su espalda en el momento culmine, al terminar cayeron dormidos._

_En la mañana cuando Harry despertó no la hallo a su lado, ni una nota, ni un mensaje, nada, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, no supo qué, pero tenía la certeza de haber hecho algo hizo mal y tenía que averiguarlo a la de ya sin saber que el destino le tenía preparado algo diferente._

Si había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero era consciente de varias cosas, la más vergonzosa el termino muy rápido, y tenía la leve sospecha que ella no había llegado a sentir un orgasmo con él, otro motivo por el cual creía que ella se había ido así es porque nunca le dijo que la amaba, pero como decírselo si cada vez que lo intentaba sentía un nudo en la garganta, le tenía pavor al compromiso, claro que después de pensarla día y noche durante 5 largos años como un condenado, estaba dispuesto a todo incluso a casarse con ella, con una sonrisa bajo del avión, mientras esperaba su equipaje siguió en su nube pensando cómo encontrar y convencer a su pelirroja de darle una nueva oportunidad, recogió su maleta y al voltear quedo estático, sintió como se quedaba sin aire ahí estaba ella más hermosa que nunca y también llegaba de viaje porque esperaba su maleta y se veía bastante apurada ya que miraba el reloj con insistencia, al parecer su maleta no aparecía, cuando sus pulmones habían recuperado un poco de aire, se dirigió decidido hacia a su "Ginny" como la llamaba el, es que tenía que lograrlo o se dejaba de llamar Harry Potter.

Ella había fingido estar dormida, ahora recordaba que esa noche tuvo vergüenza y no lo quería enfrentar, de repente la realidad le había caído de golpe, por un lado el nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y no dio muestras de que iba llegar a decírselo algún día, nunca hizo el intento durante esos dos años. Le decía que era linda, que le gustaba mucho, que la deseaba, pero jamás le dijo que la amaba y eso le dolía en el alma porque ella se moría por él. Y por otro lado, el era rico, bueno rico era decir poco pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de Londres.

Los Potter, Los Black, Los Malfoy, y Los Chang eran la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense, a diferencia de ella, que venía de una familia caída en desgracia, en tiempo atrás la Familia Weasley fue más rica y poderosa que cualquier otra pero su abuelo se dedico al juego y la bebida dilapidando la fortuna familiar, arrastrando a la vergüenza y el escrutinio público a su esposa e hijo, pero eso a su padre Arthur Weasley, y a los miembros de su familia los tenia sin cuidado, a pesar de las necesidades habían salido adelante con la frente en alto y con el correr de los años estaban recuperando todo lo que habían perdido, todos y cada uno de sus hermanos tenían su carrera, eran excelentes en lo que hacían, Bill su hermano mayor, había sido prefecto, delegado y Premio Anual de Hogwarts (el mayor honor en el colegio internado), se graduó de economista gracias a una beca en la Escuela Londinense de Economía y Ciencias Políticas (London School of Economics and Political Science), actualmente se encontraba trabajando en El banco Yorkshire el mejor banco de Londres.

Su hermano Charlie se había dedicado a la veterinaria al graduarse con honores del Colegio Veterinario Real (Royal Veterinary College) se dedico a viajar con el National Geographic, haciendo documentales por todo el mundo, ya era normal para la familia verlo en la televisión.

Percy el tercero de sus hermanos había estudiado en la misma universidad que Bill pero se graduó en Ciencias Políticas, trabajaba actualmente en el ministerio, con un cargo según el de mucha importancia.

Los gemelos George y Fred eran los rebeldes de la familia ellos se dedicaron al Cine, Video, Animación y Fotografía habían estudiado en la misma universidad a la que iba Ginevra en la actualidad por lo que la acogieron de inmediato, era la hermana de los mejores exponentes del séptimo arte sin mencionar que habían sido ellos quienes más la ayudaron y aconsejaron en el momento que decidió convertirse en modelo.

Y por ultimo Ginevra que a sus 21 años había conseguido más que cualquier modelo de su edad, una carrera envidiable a la cual le quedaban algunos años por delante, una marca y un nombre que iba en ascenso y un hijo.

Gracias a que todos los hijos de los Weasley se destacaban en sus carreras poco a poco el apellido fue tomando el prestigio que habían perdido, la casa fue retomando su brillo y esplendor, ya casi nada quedaba de "La Madriguera" como la llamaban cariñosamente. Arthur Weasley se pudo por retirar y ahora disfrutaba de un merecido descanso ya que sus hijos mantenían la casa a pesar de que ninguno vivía ya en ella, pero que los domingos se llenaba de cabezas pelirrojas por ser la cena familiar.

Pero eso fue mucho tiempo después de salir de la casa Potter a hurtadillas en medio de la noche esperando que Harry olvidara todo aquello aunque sabía que sería imposible ya que ella misma no dejaba de pensar en ese momento pero a pesar de ello, tenía que hacer el intento tratar que él se alejara de ella con lo que no contaba es que no habían tomado precauciones y ese hecho traería consecuencias, dos meses después de esa maravillosa noche descubrió que tenía un atraso, gracias a los consejos de Hermione, la novia de su hermano Ron, se hizo la prueba de embarazo dando esta positivo, se quiso morir en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, su amiga prácticamente la obligo a ir a buscarlo y decirle que iban a ser padres, pero no logro hacerlo, justo esa noche era la fiesta de despedida, en la que le deseaban todo lo mejor al ojiverde, ya que al día siguiente viajaba a Cambridge, había sido aceptado para estudiar leyes en Harvard, ella sabía que ese era su sueño y no podía truncarle su futuro con un hijo no planeado, estaba a punto de irse pero a veces te puede más la curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, lo escucho hablar con su padre en el estudio, y esa conversación le dejo el alma destrozada.

Pero ese capítulo ya estaba cerrado, trato de despejar su cabeza hasta que por fin apareció su maleta, la tomo y salió directo a la puerta principal del aeropuerto donde su hermano la esperaba, lo distinguió desde lejos, ese cabello rojo era inconfundible, le sonrió y presurosa lo abrazo.

-Pensé que te habían secuestrado- expreso burlón su hermano, le encantaba bromear.

-No aparecía mi maleta y Albus?- respondió de mala gana.

-Eres increíble, acabas de llegar, tomate un respiro- le reprocho Ron, al mismo tiempo que guardaba la maleta en el carro.

-Soy madre Ron, en la maternidad no hay respiros y por si se te olvidaba he estado lejos de mi hijo por 15 días.

-Lo sé pero a veces me exaspera, eres demasiado sobreprotectora- la pelirroja solo respondió con una mirada asesina muy parecida a la Molly Weasley su madre- Esta en casa de mama, sano y salvo, aunque debo decirte que ha hecho destrozo y medio, se parece demasiado a su…- Pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-Se parece a su papa, dilo Ronald- suspiro cansada, mientras subía al auto habían tenido esa discusión durante 5 años- se que no estás de acuerdo pero es mi decisión y debes respetarla, te pido por favor que trates de no hacer esos comentarios delante de Albus, ya es suficiente con que sepa su nombre, para que averigüe mas.

-¿Cómo va averiguar más? Es solo un niño de solo 4 y tu única preocupación está demasiado lejos y demasiado ignorante de lo que pasa, así que relájate- encendió el auto y arranco directo a "La Madriguera".

No pudo acercarse a ella, en el preciso instante que se decidió hablarle, apareció la maleta, la vio tomarla y dirigirse a la salida, la siguió, vio como saludaba a su hermano Ron, el que fue su amigo en el colegio, el pelinegro solo se dedico a observar como hablaban de algo que al parecer no era del agrado de la pelirroja, lo supo por como ella fruncía el ceño y le dedicaba miradas asesinas a su hermano mayor.

Se sintió fuera de lugar al observarlos de lejos pero no se atrevía a mover un musculo, vio como se subieron a su auto y se alejaron del aeropuerto.

Se juro a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por recuperar a su mejor amigo y a su hermosa pelirroja pero primero que tenía que trazar un plan, y llegar a su casa, ya que su celular se le había acabado la batería, y en su casa estarían en medio de un colapso por su tardanza.

El ojiverde llamo a un taxi, y le indico al taxista su dirección.

_**Momento de pedir reviews, criticas, correciones de errores lo que se les ocurra.**_

_**Saludos, Clau.**_


	3. Encuentros Desagradables

**Encuentros Desagradables**

-Mama, me estas asfixiando- decía Harry con voz estrangulada mientras trataba de librarse de un abrazo demasiado efusivo

-No me importa te extrañe demasiado- decía Lily con lagrimas en los ojos – eres mi bebe y jamás te habías separado tanto tiempo de mi.

-Ya Lily suéltalo o te vas a quedar sin bebe – decía divertido un ojigris de cabello largo hasta los hombros y suelto que miraba con cariñó a Harry.

-Sirius no molestes a Harry- el ojigris blanqueo los ojos y con un gran abrazo saludo a su ahijado.

- ¿Y cómo le fue al bebe en Harvard? Espero que hayas dejado más de un amor por ahí o si no te las veras conmigo.

-Canuto definitivamente no cambias- sonreía el pelinegro – sabes muy bien cuál es el amor que deje- esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que su mama que ordenaba a kreacher el mayordomo que subiera las maletas.

Sirius respondió a esto con un guiño, por supuesto que sabia cual era el tormento amoroso de su ahijado y también entendía los motivos de él, al tener esa incomoda conversación con su amigo el día antes de irse, así que decidió quedarse callado y dirigirse a la sala.

-¿Y papá? – pregunto Harry extrañado que James no lo hubiera saludado.

Lily y Sirius compartieron una mirada nerviosa lo cual no paso desapercibido por Harry, los aludidos al darse cuenta disimularon tarde.

-Está hablando con uno de nuestros clientes – respondió Sirius fingiendo total naturalidad.

Esto le pareció más extraño al pelinegro porque estarían nerviosos su padrino y su madre por algo tan normal, no le dio importancia hasta que escucho a James.

-Maldita sea – todos voltearon a ver qué era lo que le sucedía al pelinegro mayor.

-Que pasa cornamenta – pregunto Sirius con su humor característico, Harry blanqueo los ojos, pensaba que esos dos no cambiarían tan mayores y aun se trataban como en Hogwarts.

-Ron Weasley eso es lo que me pasa- no era la respuesta que Harry esperaba – Robins me acaba de llamar para decirme que decidió que su caso lo lleve Weasley, hazme el favor – bufó James Potter.

-No entiendo, alguien me puede explicar que pasa – expreso Harry con demasiada curiosidad.

Y volvieron las miradas nerviosas, ya el ojiverde se estaba cansando de esa actitud.

James respiro profundo, saludo a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo y se sentó frente a él, decidido a contarle los sucesos de los últimos meses.

-Bien, que has sabido de los Weasley desde que te fuiste- pregunto James.

A Harry le sorprendió la pregunta pero aun así le respondió.

- Lo que todo el mundo sabe, familia de abolengo y prestigio caída en desgracia, numerosa, pelirroja, pero en especial que perdieron todo gracias al padre del Señor Arthur, y bueno que les ha tocado difícil ya que han tenido muchas necesidades, pero sigo sin entender- respondió exasperado.

- Harry, de eso que acabas de decirnos no queda ni el recuerdo, la Familia Weasley recupero el prestigio, el abolengo, la fortuna, y todo lo demás- enumero Sirius.

- Bien ósea que me estás diciendo que ahora los Weasley son ricos de nuevo.

- No nos crees, bien para ponértela más clara, son ricos, famosos, poderosos, pero eso no es lo malo, lo realmente malo es que al parecer nos odian porque nos están haciendo la guerra social desde hace algunos meses- esta vez fue su padre el que hablo.

-¿Por favor papá y por qué habrían de odiarnos?- aunque Harry tenía un leve presentimiento pero se negaba a creer que fuera por eso.

-No lo sé hijo, pero es lo que me da a entender la actitud que están teniendo con nosotros, Arthur nos quito el saludo, Bill está trabajando en el banco y nos negó una cuenta nueva, los gemelos trabajan en el mejor canal de televisión y muy diplomáticamente nos negaron una pauta publicitaria, Ron se está robando nuestros clientes, dime que mas puedo pensar.

-¿Bueno primero cuando dices nos y nuestros a quienes te refieres?- pregunto Harry de nuevo, ya le causaba mucha curiosidad que su madre no emitía palabra alguna y solo se dedicaba a tomar su té, mientras Sirius solo los miraba y hacia una que otra mueca.

-Me refiero al bufete – respondió su padre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Entonces no es que nos odien simplemente han sido casualidades, y por lo que dices no son todos los Weasley, relájate papá- ya se estaba levantando del sofá para irse a su cuarto cuando escucho a su madre.

-Molly no me habla en las reuniones de "Las Damas de Londres" (circulo en donde se reúnen las señoras de la alta para chismear de todo el mundo) y Ginevra me mira como si yo fuera su enemiga- Harry volteo y miro a su madre – ¿qué crees que les pase, o nos odian porque cuando estuvieron en una situación difícil les dimos la espalda o tal vez no te perdonen que jugaras con los sentimientos de esa niña?- le pregunto su madre.

Harry no lo podía creer como su madre le preguntaba eso, y precisamente lo que él pensaba era el motivo del rencor de la familia pelirroja, pero no le iba a confirmar sus sospechas, primero habría que hacer algunas averiguaciones, sus padres y su padrino lo escrutaban con la mirada así que tenía que sacarles esa idea.

-No sé de que hablas, Gin y yo terminamos de mutuo acuerdo así que no creo que esa sea la razón de su supuesto odio hacia nosotros y digo "supuesto" porque sigo creyendo que han sido meras casualidades o malos entendidos y ahora si me disculpan- volteo de nuevo y se dirigió a su alcoba mascullando un "Buenas Noches".

Los tres se quedaron callados por unos minutos, hasta que Lily rompió el silencio, preguntándole a su esposo.

-¿Tú crees que terminaron de mutuo acuerdo?-

- No lo sé, pero eso nos deja igual que antes- la pelirroja lo miro sin entender- si no es por eso entonces por qué ese odio.

-Yo creo que estas un poco paranoico amigo, a lo mejor solo han sido coincidencias como dice Harry - le dijo Sirus que ya se estaba cansando del tema- y si no es más, yo también me voy, Buenas Noches- se despidió de sus amigos y se fue rumbo a Grimmauld Place (su mansión :D).

Después de eso el matrimonio Potter decidió irse a dormir.

/*/*

-Mamí despierta- decía un pequeño de 4 años.

-Hmmmm- respondía su muy dormida madre- 5 minutos más.

-Mamí, recuerda que me prometiste estar todo el día conmigo, ver películas, comer golosinas y que me llevarías en la tarde al parque – le dijo de vuelta Albus mientras le sacaba las cobijas a Ginevra.

-Sí recuerdo lo que te prometí, pero podemos dormir otro ratito mas, por favor – le decía con un puchero a su hijo- anda consiente a tu mami siiií- lo tomo de su pancita, lo metió entre las cobijas y lo abrazo con todo su amor.

-Ok pero 5 minutos – respondía mientras abrazaba de vuelta a la pelirroja y se quedaban profundamente dormidos.

2 horas más tarde Ginevra se removió en su cama y no encontró a su hijo, escucho voces que provenían de la cocina, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el olor de unos huevos con jamón que la llamaban.

-Buenos Días Ginevra- saludo una chica hindú de unos 19 años, que freía los huevos, mientras Albus devoraba su plato- siéntate que ya va estar el desayuno.

-Buenos Días Parvati, buenos días cielo- le dio un sonoro beso al niño, se sentó frente a la barra de la cocina y se le quedo mirando a su asistente que hacía las veces de niñera, empleada doméstica y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera a la chica

- Se supone que hoy es tu día libre, por lo que me pregunto qué haces aquí, digo no me estoy quejando, pero debes descansar.

-No exageres solo vine a hacerte el desayuno y a recordarte tu agenda para el día de hoy. En ese instante Albus dejo de comer y les dirigió a la modelo y a la asistente una mirada de reproche demasiado parecida a la de su padre.

-Parv, hoy no tengo nada agendado recuerda que le prometí a este chiquitín estar con él todo el día.

-Yo no soy ningún chiquitín, ya soy todo un hombre.

-Aja y porque será que te mueres de la risa cuando te doy besitos en el cuello- argumento su madre, mientras lo agarraba desprevenido y llenaba su cuello de pequeños besitos. La respuesta fueron sonoras carcajadas.

-Solo tienes la reunión de "Las Damas de Londres" para lo del desfile de beneficencia es a las 8 de la noche y mañana temprano la sesión de fotos con este precioso niño, así que nada de trasnochar entendido.

- Si, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de ir a esa reunión pero mamá me lo pidió así que ni modo, ¿terminaste? – le pregunto al pequeño que se sobaba el estomago, clara muestra de que estaba más que satisfecho.

- Si, cocinas muy rico Parv casi tan rico como mi abue y mi mami.

-Bueno gracias Al – respondió con humor la aludida.

-Bien "Soy Todo Un Hombre" a cepillarte los dientes y a lavarte las manos- el pequeño asintió y desapareció por el pasillo.

-Ginevra, recuerda las películas- le recordó su asistente.

-Es cierto, bien voy por ellas, Parv gracias por el desayuno y ya vete a descansar, mujer pareces maquina.

/*/*

-Buenos Días – saludo Harry a sus padres y a Sirius que desayunaban alegremente

En la cocina

-Buenos Días hijo dormiste bien?

-Si mama gracias, que rico huele

-Ya te sirvo

-Bueno y que piensas hacer ahora que volviste, Bebe? – pregunto Sirius tratando de molestar a Harry, pero solo se gano una mirada envenenada por parte de Lily.

-Eh pues estaba pensando en buscar un departamento y … - cerró los ojos al oir una exclamación de Lily, esperando la hecatombe.

-Como que un departamento, nos piensas dejar- ahora a quien miraban con la mirada envenenada era a Harry.

-Lily entiende que Harry ya es un hombre y necesita su independencia – empezó a abogar James por su hijo – además no es como que no lo volvamos a ver.

-Pero si acaba de llegar.

-Mamá por favor compréndeme necesito mi independencia y un lugar que sienta mío.

-Esta es tu casa, que no la sientes tuya.

-Sí pero no es lo mismo, por favor Ma no me lo hagas mas difícil si?

-Está bien pero vienes a verme todos los días.

-Lo intentare- decía mientras abrazaba a su madre que ya estaba haciendo pucheros para empezar a llorar.

Mientras James y Sirius miraban la escena divertidos.

-Bien hora de irnos Canuto, Harry vas con nosotros al bufete? –pregunto James mientras organizaba unos documentos en su portafolio.

-Creo que mejor me quedo, tengo que ordenar algunas cosas y como ya les dije buscar departamento, pero en la tarde puedo pasar por tu oficina.

-Entonces te espero en la tarde, para que conozcas el personal y te vayas acoplando a tu nuevo trabajo- y sin más el patriarca de los Potter salió de la casa rumbo al Bufete Los Merodeadores.

/*/*

-Disculpe señorita esta película esta doblada o subtitulada?- preguntaba Ginevra a la encargada de la tienda donde compraba sus películas, ya que era costumbre cada vez que volvía de un viaje tomarse el día libre, comprar películas infantiles la gran mayoría y atiborrarse de comida chatarra con su hijo.

-Esta doblada ya que es para niños y a ellos se les hace difícil leer mientras ven la película.

-Ah perfecto entonces también me la llevo.

-Deseo llevar algo más.

-No así está bien- estaba pagando cuando escucho la voz de alguien que esperaba no volver a ver en su vida.

-No lo puedo creer Ginevra Weasley- apareció entre las estanterías repletas de películas la oriental Cho Chang- es que te veo y no lo creo.

-Porque no lo puedes creer? – pregunto de malagana la pelirroja, no soportaba a esa mujer mucho menos después de todas las trastadas que le toco soportar por parte de la oriental.

-La verdad yo te hacia llena de hijos en una granja y muriéndote de hambre- sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, pues te equivocaste estoy de lo mejor, creo Cho que estas bastante desinformada- ahora era Ginevra quien sonreía con malicia.

-"Querida" lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo para hacer sociales, Harry no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, no es que me queje, simplemente no me interesa nada más que mi futuro esposo.

Ese fue un golpe bajo pero Ginevra ya estaba acostumbrada así que no se dejo amedrentar por el comentario ponzoñoso.

-Me alegro "querida" pero creo que tendrás que actualizarte un poco ya no estamos en el colegio por lo tanto debes estar a la altura de tu familia política, recuerda que las relaciones sociales son muy importantes para los Potter- y con eso se despidió la modelo.

Cho Chang estaba furiosa, no sabía a qué se refería Ginevra pero le quedo claro que no era nada bueno para ella y menos para sus planes, tenía que lograr a toda costa que Harry Potter se casara con ella y así sacara a su familia de la ruina inminente.

Estaba amargada ese encuentro con Cho había sido desagradable además de remover viejos sentimientos, se había percatado de algo, Cho Chag estaba en Londres eso quería decir que a lo mejor el también estaba o lo estaría pronto y eso no le gusto nada, aunque a lo mejor no había porque preocuparse la ciudad era muy grande como para que alguna vez coincidieran en algún sitio, se convenció de estaba hilando muy fino con ese pensamiento entro en departamento dispuesta a empacharse con su hijo mientras veía Lorax, Brave y Madagascar la trilogía.

*/*/

Por fin estaba en Londres después de tanto tiempo y tantos inconvenientes, estaba en su ciudad, ya había alquilado un departamento el cual ocuparía al día siguiente, tenía ya un trabajo porque su padre lo contrato desde el día que decidió ser abogado todo estaba resuelto bueno casi todo, había algo pendiente pero resolvería sus dudas de inmediato, a sus padres no les pregunto porque sería demasiado obvio pero a su padrino sí que le preguntaría, quería saber todo, lo iba a someter a un interrogatorio para averiguar por su pelirroja, por su Gin, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, mientras llegaba al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas del bufete.

-Buenas Tardes – entro saludando muy alegre.

-Buenas Tardes Harry – respondió demasiado efusiva la secretaria del bufete – el

Señor Potter y el Señor Black te están esperando en tu oficina.

-¿En mi oficina? Pansy se puede saber desde cuando yo tengo oficina en este bufete- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No te hagas Harry – lo miro con malicia – sabes muy bien que desde que te fuiste a Harvard, tienes una plaza para que ejerzas en este bufete por lo tanto debes tener tu oficina – señalo con la mano hacia la derecha – es la del fondo y tiene la mejor vista, y si necesita algo "jefe" no dude en avisarme – lo último se lo dijo en un tono de burla.

-Ya no te rías, puede que tenga una plaza aquí pero para mí siempre serás mi amiga recuerda que crecimos juntos.

-Si como sea apúrate que te están esperando.

-Luego me cuentas los chismes.

Se despidió de su amiga de la infancia y se dirigió a su oficina, entro y encontró a su padre y a su padrino sentados frente a frente con pilas de carpetas y documentos, lo miraron con esa cara de que se la estaban pasando de lo lindo con la nueva travesura que estaban por hacer, cuando iban a madurar esos dos pensó Harry.

-Hola bebe – saludo Sirius – como has estado.

-Padrino – suspiro profundamente, entrando en la oficina, Pansy no se equivocaba al decir que tenía la mejor vista, no habían muchos muebles solo su escritorio y tres sillas, pero ya que tenía que comprar el mobiliario para el apartamento iba a aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas para la oficina.

-Papa y que es todo esto?

-Bien Harry, estos son los casos que están estancados en el bufete – respondía James con una sonrisa burlona – debemos revisarlos y repartirlos según nuestras especialidades, el problema es que tanto Remus, Sirius y yo estamos ocupados, así que tu primera tarea será ordenarlos cronológicamente, y luego iremos viendo cómo hacemos para repartirnos el trabajo, está claro?

-Clarísimo- respondió Harry demasiado entusiasmado - ¿Algo más?

-No eso sería, por el momento – respondió James desilusionado porque su broma no había resultado – Vamos Canuto, el juez nos debe estar esperando.

-Harry después hablamos – expreso su padrino a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si canuto después.

Salieron los merodeadores, dejando a Harry ante una montaña de archivos, para cuando terminara de organizar semejante desorden seria de noche, así que decidió ir a la galería para escoger los muebles, comprar algo de pintura y algunas cosas de ferretería para acondicionar tanto el apartamento como la oficina, comer algo ya que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno y luego si encerrarse en el que iba a ser su lugar de trabajo hasta dejarlo como quería.

/*/*

-¿Disculpe Señorita cuanto cree que tardaran en enviar todo?- estaba exhausto, ya había escogido todo tanto para su nuevo hogar como para su oficina, pero todavía le esperaba una montaña de documentos que organizar y ya se imaginaba la cara de su padre y su padrino al verlo, estallarían en carcajadas y no lo dejarían en paz por un par de meses y la verdad él no estaba de humor en ese momento para bromas, la desesperación por saber algo de su pelirroja se estaba empezando a sentir.

-No se preocupe Señor Potter, mañana en las horas de la mañana tendrá todo en la dirección que usted nos dé.

-¿Harry? – al voltear se encontró con una preciosa castaña de ojos verdes, muy pálida, que llevaba unas muestras de pintura en la mano.

-Astoria, tiempo sin verte, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Bueno, estamos redecorando la casa así que…

-Vaya si es Harry Potter – salió detrás de una estantería Draco Malfoy – cuando volviste?

-Regrese ayer por? – Harry siempre se pregunto por qué Malfoy no había superado que Ginevra no lo hubiese escogido, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el platinado aun rumiaba su derrota.

-Por nada en especial, solo que pensé que no regresarías a Londres, aunque me alegro de haberme equivocado ya que va a ser muy entretenido.

Astoria y Harry lo miraron con incertidumbre pero no dijeron nada.

-Bien no dudo que nos volveremos a ver, Astoria fue un gusto volver a verte, Draco- Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y salió malhumorado de la tienda, había sido un encuentro de los mas desagradable.

-Porque lo trataste así, pensé que eran amigos?

-Tú lo dijiste, éramos, pero cuando tu disque amigo se mete con lo que tu mas anhelas para destruirlo solo porque tiene el poder y el dinero para hacerlo, te queda muy difícil seguir considerándolo tu amigo- prácticamente farfullo las palabras lleno de rabia.

-¿Estás hablando de Ginevra verdad?- respondió la castaña con tristeza.

-Sí y no – suspiro – yo hablo de la Ginevra dulce, inocente que conocí en el colegio, después de Potter, no quedo ni el rastro, ahora solo esta esa que solo es dulce, amable y gentil con su familia, quienes la apoyaron y la protegieron el resto nos tenemos que conformar con la Ginevra Súper Modelo.

-No te entiendo las pocas veces que la he visto no me ha parecido descortés, ni fría, ni arrogante, al contrario es una chica que no se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza.

-Imagínate si la hubieras conocido en Hogwarts, no As nunca le perdonare a Potter que hubiera destruido a Ginevra solo porque podía.

-Está bien amor no quiero discutir sobre Harry y Ginevra, más bien discutamos sobre el color de pintura para el salón.

Con una mueca la siguió por el pasillo de pinturas.

/*/*

Lo sé no tengo perdón, pero hubieron muchas cosas en el medio que me impidieron actualizar pronto, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Este cap se lo dedico a una lectora super fiel, ginalore gracias por tus reviews y tus mensajes.

Gracias a Christine por tu mensaje y créeme que tendré en cuenta tus consejos

Clau


	4. La verdad no duele, pero incomoda

**Notas de autora:** Hola, bien ante todo les doy las gracias por leer la historia y tomarse el tiempo de hacerme una crítica o enviarme un mensaje no saben cuanto lo valoro, porque no lo esperaba, también pido disculpas por la tardanza con el cap anterior ya que me han surgido muchos problemas tanto personales y laborales de los cuales hasta ahora voy saliendo, porque aun hay algún problemilla por ahí pero trato de sacar tiempito para este fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y créanme que aunque tarde no voy a dejar la historia.

Anatripotter: no sabes lo que significa que leas mi historia y me dejes un review, casi me voy de para atrás cuando lo leí y tranqui que pronto de revelara el misterio.

Ginalore28: a ti debo mi preocupación por actualizar, gracias por recordarme.

A todas les doy las gracias por los ánimos y por estar al pendiente de mi historia espero que les guste, vi mi fic recomendado en la pag de facebook y no lo podía creer me siento súper honrada, para quienes preguntaron si tenia face es este:

www. facebook patomurillo solo quiten los espacios.

Sin más les dejo el cap, no sin antes reiterarles mi agradecimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**La Verdad no Duele pero Incomoda"**

Dios es que no podían decidirse, ya iban por la tercera taza de té, y "Las Damas de Londres" aun no habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el lugar para el dichoso desfile.

-Porque no lo hacemos en una casa antigua- pregunto Maylin Chang, esa mujer era igual o peor que su hija.

-No podemos May recuerda que el alquiler de una casa antigua sería muy alto y el desfile es a beneficencia no tendríamos con que pagarlo- intervino Narcisa Malfoy quien era la presidenta de tal organización.

-Bueno entonces estamos como al principio, tenemos todo menos el lugar- acoto Lily Potter que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Ginevra la cual bostezaba como por enésima vez.

-Porque no lo hacemos en Hogwarts?- pregunto Ginevra.

-Estás loca pero si es un colegio-interrumpió Mayling con esa insoportable voz que le heredo a su hija.

-Que tiene que sea un colegio, es lo suficientemente grande para el evento, el salón comedor se puede usar para la pasarela, es antiguo lo cual le da el toque de elegancia que ustedes buscan, tiene los servicios sanitarios suficientes para los asistentes, el servicio de catering estaría en las cocinas y los salones aledaños al comedor pueden usarse como camerino para las modelos.- termino Ginevra sin aire pero dio su opinión con demasiada vehemencia.

Las demás quedaron sin palabras.

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos el lugar-afirmo Lily, admirada porque Ginevra exponía su opinión por primera vez y era un gran aporte.

-No hablaras en serio Lily- si Ginevra pensó que la voz de Mayling Chang era insoportable se había equivocado era más que un chillido era como escuchar la tortura de un gato que fácilmente te podría dejar sordo.

-Mayling querida piénsalo, no hay mejor lugar, al ser un evento a beneficio de los niños víctimas de la violencia el colegio seria representativo que mas importante que la educación en un niño y no creo que Albus tenga algún inconveniente con ayudarnos ya que los estudiantes comenzarían sus clases dos días después- después de la intervención de Narcisa a la Sra Chang no le quedo más remedio que reconocer que no tenían más opción.

– Felicitaciones Ginevra creo que has hecho un aporte maravilloso a pesar de que has estado algo ausente en la reunión.- Narcisa la felicito y la regaño al mismo tiempo pensó Ginevra pero la verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería que esa bendita reunión terminara ya que era algo tarde y al otro día tenia la sesión de fotos más importante de su carrera.

-Gracias Sra Malfoy, supongo que ya hemos terminado verdad? – Narcisa enarco una ceja- perdón pero lo único que faltaba por definir era la locación y la verdad es que debo irme, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos a la cual no puedo faltar y menos llegar tarde, espero que me comprendan –y sin esperar más se dirigió al vestíbulo donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, el mayordomo se apresuro a abrirle la puerta sin percatarse que en la puerta había alguien a punto de coger el picaporte.

-Buenas Noches Kreacher, podrías lla…- James Potter se congeló al ver a Ginevra parada frente a él- Señorita Weasley.

-Señor Potter- Ginevra se pregunto por qué cada vez que ese hombre pronunciaba su nombre sonaba a insulto.

-Ya hiciste que sacaran a mi esposa de la reunión?

La cara de Ginevra lo decía todo, de que estaba hablando?

-Disculpe Señor pero no tengo idea de que me está hablando y si me permite yo iba de salida- James estaba parado justo en la puerta y le impidió el paso justo cuando ella termino de hablar.

-Por favor Weasley me vas a negar que tú y tu familia están tratando de perjudicarnos a mí y a mi familia, no te creí tan tonta como para que supongas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, te exijo que nos dejes en paz o atente a las consecuencias. - escupió James rojo de la ira.

-El león cree que todos son de su condición, uno no se dé que me está hablando y la verdad no me interesa, dos por si no se ha dado cuenta, el tiempo en que usted y sus duras palabras me herían o me asustaban ya paso, tres lo que más deseo en este mundo es mantenerme lo más alejada posible de usted y su sagrada familia, ahora quítese de mi camino – esa era la furia Weasley a la que le temían todos los hombres de su familia.

-Escúchame bien muchachita – la tomo por un brazo cuando estaba por salir de la Residencia Malfoy- adviértele a tus hermanos que no voy a permitir mas atropellos en mi contra.

-Suélteme – se soltó bruscamente- no se atreva a volver a tocarme porque le corto la mano y en cuanto a atropellos creo que es el menos indicado para hablar dado que usted cree que la riqueza y la fortuna le dan el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca, pero le tengo una noticia el karma es una perra.

-James cariño que haces aquí tan temprano- pregunto Lily Potter precisamente en el momento que James iba a responderle a Ginevra- Querida pensé que ya te habías ido? – miraba a James y a Ginevra tratando de averiguar qué pasaba.

-De hecho ya me iba solo que el Señor Potter quería preguntarme algo, pero creo que ya le quedo claro, verdad?- James solo asintió con el rostro tenso.

-Ah ya- Lily no estaba convencida pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar- pero me alegro que aun no te hayas ido, quería proponerte que seamos tú y yo quienes hablemos con el profesor Dumbledore mañana para lo del desfile.

-Lo siento mucho Señora Potter pero como ya les dije mañana tengo una sesión de fotos.

-Nada de Señora Potter que me siento más vieja de lo que soy llámame Lily además la visita a Dumbledore podría ser en la tarde o es que la sesión es de todo el día.

-Si la sesión será de todo el día y discúlpeme pero prefiero llamarla Señora Potter, alguien una vez me dijo que no debo ser atrevida y que debo guardar las distancias- le respondió la modelo mirando con rabia a James el cual estaba perdiendo el color.

-Qué tontería, lo siento Ginevra pero no lo acepto para ti soy Lily y punto.

-Eh está bien Lily bueno yo ya me voy, Buenas Noches, Señor Potter espero que le haya quedado claro.

Y con eso la pelirroja se retiro, Lily solo se quedo mirando a su esposo que se veía desencajado como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Que estabas hablando con Ginevra?

-Nada solo le estaba preguntando por sus hermanos los del canal para sacar la campaña.

-Aja y yo nací ayer verdad Potter? – James ya iba a empezar a sacar excusas –mira James no te creo, por ahora la voy a dejar ahí, pero ay de ti como me entere que estabas haciendo sentir mal a Ginevra, vámonos que llegamos tarde para la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Todos los casos son de hace veinte años!- merodeadores hijos de su… pero se la iba a cobrar, ponerlo a ordenar por fecha un montón de archivos de casos que resolvieron su abuelo y su bisabuelo.

-Hola bebe- Sirius fue fulminado por la verde mirada de Harry- ya te diste cuenta.

-Pues claro como no me iba a enterar si todos los casos fueron resueltos por Charlus Potter- exclamo Harry, mientras Sirius se sentaba cómodamente en el nuevo sofá de la oficina.

-Está bien entiendo que estés un poquito molesto pero debes entender que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que tu papa estuviera un poquito alejado de ti y poder hablar de quien ya sabemos.

-Un poquito molesto, estoy furioso, estoy…- hasta ese momento le duro la furia ya que llegaron al tema que lo tenía desesperado.

-Estas… - Sirius lo miraba divertido era tan fácil meterse con Harry- ansioso y desesperado por saber de tu pelirroja, pero tranquilo que ya llego tu padrino a aclarar tus dudas.

-Bien dime- Harry estaba que se moría por escucharlo- donde vive, que hace, tiene novio, dime algo, dime…

-Calma mi querido cornamenta junior, no te vaya a dar un ataque- puso un sobre de manila encima de la mesa- mira la de lencería creo que la página 30 o era la 34 bueno en todo caso puedes mirar la portada y te aclarara muchas dudas.

-Sirius no estoy para tus cochinadas - decía Harry mirando con recelo la revista de lencería.-se supone que me ibas a contar de Gin.

-No son cochinadas, no me ofendas que no hay nada más bello que admirar el cuerpo femenino, tal parece que el que las hace se las imagina no, porque no te estoy enseñando la revista para nada de lo que estas pensando.

-Entonces explícame porque no te entiendo.

-Bien, hazme caso deja de rezongar y fíjate en la modelo de la portada.

-De acuerdo pero sigo sin entender de qué va esto- tomo la revista y empezó a mirarla detenidamente hasta que la reconoció- no, esto no es posible, debe de haber algún error.

-Ningún error ahijado, tu pelirroja es modelo, no corrijo es súper modelo.

-Pero como, cuando fue que paso esto?- Harry estaba conmocionado no lo podía creer, no es que Ginevra no fuera hermosa porque lo era pero odiaba ser el centro de atención entonces como era posible que se hubiera convertido en modelo de repente.

-Pues cuando, creo que ha habido tiempo suficiente para que se hiciera modelo, ¿no crees cornamentita? Y en cuanto a cómo paso, no tengo la menor idea pero la verdad no me sorprendió.

-Como que no te sorprendió, padrino esto es de no creer- Harry aun no salía de su asombro, pero Sirius lo miro extrañado, acaso su ahijado nunca se dio cuenta de las aspiraciones y sueños de Ginevra.

-Ahijado te voy a hacer una pregunta y espero que me respondas sinceramente y estoy hablando en serio- añadió al ver que Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Está bien vamos a hablar en serio.

-Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron la pelirroja y tú de novios?

-Eh lo que se diga novios, novios, no nunca fuimos novios.- Harry agacho la mirada, mientras el mismo se preguntaba porque nunca se atrevió a pedirle a Ginevra que fueran novios.

-Como no entiendo, ustedes salían juntos, se besaban, se celaban y hasta tuvieron intimidad, como le llamas a eso.

-Bueno es que nunca le pedí que fuera mi novia, nunca tuvimos la necesidad de ponerle nombre a nuestra relación.

-Aja, y con ese argumento la convenciste, porque ahora entiendo muchas cosas- Harry estaba por rebatir el argumento de Sirius pero este se le adelanto- una pregunta mas, cuantas veces hablaron del futuro, de lo que soñaban o aspiraban para sus vidas. –de inmediato la cara de Harry cambio por una de completa satisfacción y felicidad.

-Bueno en realidad muchas veces, sobre Harvard y como tenía planeado graduarme con honores, cuantas materias tomaría por semestre, hasta que planeaba graduarme antes de lo previsto, pero porque me lo preguntas si tu sabes cuales eran mis planes para el futuro.- Sirius lo miro algo decepcionado y ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Porque, si no te diste cuenta hablaste de tus planes pero en ningún momento mencionaste los de Ginevra, las conclusiones a las que llego son: o Ginevra no tenía ningún plan para el futuro lo cual no creo, o es que estabas tan ensimismando en ti y tus dichosos planes que nunca la dejaste hablar o nunca la escuchaste lo cual estoy seguro que fue lo que sucedió, de verdad Harry es que quiero, no deseo creer que no fuiste tan egoísta pero después de tu patética explicación de por qué no eran novios, ahora entiendo porque esa niña se alejo de ti.

-No Sirius no es tan así, Ginevra nunca me dijo que quería para su futuro, lo más seguro es que no tuviera planes por la situación económica de su familia, que tiene de egoísta que yo si pudiera tener mis sueños, o la oportunidad de realizarlos.

-Muy bien si la situación es como dices explícame porque esa niña si compartió conmigo su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas- el semblante de Harry era de total vergüenza, así de egoísta fue con la mujer que decía amar- y no solo eso, sabias que ya había solicitado beca en varios institutos, además que trabajaba en las tardes con Madame Malkin con la condición de que su sueldo fuera pagado en enseñanza sobre confección y diseño.

Sirius espero alguna replica por parte de su ahijado pero al no obtener respuesta siguió con su monologo - Sabias que el vestido que lucio en tu cumpleaños el cual fue admirado por muchos lo hizo ella con sus propias manos, aunque claro mucho no te debes de acordar de su vestido, porque tú estabas que no cabías en tu cuerpo de la emoción, ya que tu carta de aceptación de Harvard había llegado, el hecho es que tu creías que por no tener dinero no tenía derecho a tener aspiraciones para su vida y eso es peor.

-Tu como sabes todo eso – Pálido como el papel no entendía cuando fue que paso todo eso, donde estaba el, porque Ginevra nunca le conto nada sobre eso, o en verdad era tan snob de creer que porque la familia de Ginevra era pobre, ella no aspiraba nada para su vida futura, ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir incomodo, ya que él nunca incluyo a Ginevra en sus planes.

-Ah no sé, tal vez porque cuando ella te lo iba a mencionar, salía por enésima vez tu charla sobre Harvard y la dejabas con la palabra en la boca o porque nunca le preguntabas por sus cosas, ella al parecer estaba a tu lado para hacerte sentir bien y nada más, por eso muchas veces me buscaba o se encontraba conmigo y me lo contaba.

-No Sirius las cosas no son así, yo amaba no corrijo yo amo a Ginevra, ella es la mujer de mi vida.

-Ese es el punto Harry ella puede que sea la mujer de tu vida pero a estas alturas dudo mucho que tú seas el hombre de su vida, date cuenta es una súper modelo, puede salir con quien quiera, ya no es la niña pobre deslumbrada por ti.- Harry negaba con la cabeza, tenía un embrollo en la cabeza aun no podía creer cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en cinco años.

-Cuéntame como fue que ella se convirtió en… - no se atrevía a decirlo – en... Ya sabes, eso… modelo.- Sirius estaba disfrutando como un niño en navidad al ver la cara de Harry.

-Bien solo te puedo contar lo que se, que es muy poco, haber por donde empiezo ah sí, después que tú te fuiste a Harvard, empezó el año escolar en Hogwarts, Ginevra asistió por dos o tres meses si mal no estoy, después de las navidades desapareció, al parecer estaba enferma o eso fue lo que dijo toda la familia, por lo que no volvió al colegio.

-Como enferma y era grave o que, porque nunca me dijiste nada de eso.

-Porque tú no hubieras podido hacer nada desde Los Estados Unidos además Los Weasley estaban muy reticentes en cuanto al tema, al parecer si era grave- Harry trago en seco.

-Bueno está bien, pero después de que desapareciera que pasó.

- No supe de ella por un año más o menos, cuando empezó a trabajar como empleada de servicio en la casa de Los Vane.- Sirius hizo una pausa y espero a que su ahijado explotara.

-¿Cómo? Pero porque, así de mal estaban las cosas para Los Weasley y cómo es que ahora tienen dinero me quieres explicar qué clase de broma perversa es esta.

-No lo sé, solo sé que estuvo poco tiempo en ese empleo, unos meses después la vi como portada de una revista como revelación del año o algo así y de ahí en adelante ha estado en cuanta revista de moda te puedas imaginar, es una de las modelos mejor pagadas de Londres, participo este año en la semana de la moda en New York que fue la semana pasada por cierto y al parecer está desarrollando su propia línea de ropa.

-Por eso la vi en el aeropuerto…

-¿La viste?

-Sí, pero la vi muy cambiada, demasiado y a todo esto como sabes tanto del mundo de la moda? – Pregunto Harry exasperado.

-Ah mi pequeño cornamenta eso lo sé porque estoy saliendo con una preciosa modelo de lencería pág. 16.-Harry lo miraba con algo de repulsión.

-Tú y tus cochinadas.

-Tu preguntaste además te convienen mis cochinadas porque puedo conseguirte información valiosa de cierta modelo pelirroja.

-En eso tienes razón pero lo que aun no acabo de asimilar es como los Weasley ahora no son pobres, como lo lograron.

-Creo que la suerte y también que son muy luchadores, son buenos en lo que hacen y por eso han salido adelante.

-Sí pero así tan de repente.

-No fue tan así como dices, sabes muy bien que todos los muchachos son muy inteligentes -Harry asintió pero lo miraba con suspicacia- Harry sabes tan bien como yo que la familia Weasley podrá ser todo lo que tú quieras pero jamás se meterían en algo ilegal.

-No sé todo esto de que se volvieron ricos de la noche a la mañana no me cuadra.

-Mira no fue de la noche a la mañana, han progresado y eso de ricos es solo un decir, no están nadando en dinero solo que ahora no tienen tantas necesidades.

-Y como están que hacen- dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno pues Billy gano una beca y se graduó en finanzas creo, ahora trabaja en el banco como asesor o algo así, es bueno en lo que hace y además se caso con Fleur Delacour por lo que te imaginaras que ahora tiene muchas influencias gracias a su suegro, Charlie trabaja para la National Geographic haciendo documentales sobre especies extinguidas le va muy bien.

-En serio la National Geographic, bueno era de suponer siempre hablaba sobre la existencia de dragones.

-Pues ese fue el documental que lo catapulto a la fama, fue tan bueno que por eso lo buscaron de la National.

-Bueno me alegro por él y los demás?- Harry estaba ansioso quería saber todo lo que pudiera de su futura familia política.

-Haber quien sigue ah si el presumido de Percy trabaja en el ministerio es consejero del ministro, es bastante insoportable se cree mucha cosa con ese puesto, está casado con una pediatra Aubrey algo, sabes de esa familia ese chico es el único que no aguanto.

-Si era bastante pesado.

-¿Era?, si tu lo dices, siguen los mejores-Sirius siempre había admirado a los gemelos Weasley ya que le recordaban sus años de escuela gracias a sus bromas- los gemelos se graduaron con honores son productores de un show de televisión sobre bromas es excelente, además que producen cine independiente y han lanzado uno que otro artista de la música.

-En serio, bueno de algo le tenían que servir tantos años de práctica con las bromas que hacían en el colegio.-Harry no lo podía creer así que sus cuñados lograron su cometido, cuanto no los había escuchado hablar sobre su dichoso show.

-Sigue tu amigo Ron también es abogado como tu – al pequeño Potter le sorprendió eso, ya que nunca supo que quería hacer su amigo en el futuro o bueno a lo mejor y paso como con Ginevra que nunca le intereso saberlo, Harry a cada momento se sentía peor consigo mismo en verdad fue tan egoísta con quienes más lo apoyaban.

-Y Hermione la novia de Ron que sabes de ella.

-La castaña sabelotodo- Harry asintió con una sonrisa al parecer su amiga no había cambiado.- ella se caso con Ron y trabaja como fiscal además es socia del bufete de Ron "Weasley – Thomas Associated".

-Como, ¿monto bufete de abogados?

-Que no escuchaste a tu padre cuando te dijo que nos robo un cliente, bueno aunque robar es muy fuerte, digamos que el cliente se fue con el que creyó podía llevar mejor su caso.

-Es que lo escucho y te juro que no lo puedo creer, tanto paso en 5 años imagínate si me hubiera quedado más tiempo? Y que más tienes para contarme.

-Y bueno tu pelirroja que ya sabes, gracias a que todos están en buenos empleos y le va muy bien el pobre Arthur se pudo retirar ahora se dedica a descansar y a disfrutar de su casa que dicho sea de paso ha sido remodelada.

-Ósea que todos tienen empleo, su hogar constituido y todo.

-Así es todos tienen su vida ya armada.

-Y sabes si Ginevra tiene novio o algo…

-Ya veo por dónde vas picarón, no que yo sepa no y en las revistas de farándula nunca se le ve con alguien además de Ron o su asistente.

-Bueno por lo menos ya sé que no hay competencia, hay algo más que te haya faltado o ya nos podemos ir- dijo Harry levantándose y tomando disimuladamente el sobre con las revistas.

-No creo que ya te lo conté todo y espero que el material de lectura te resulte entretenido Cornamenta Junior.

-Cornamenta Junior de donde sacaste eso- bufó Harry apagando las luces y saliendo de la oficina detrás de Sirius, que con una carcajada salió del bufete rumbo al estacionamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que día, Ginevra nunca pensó que el otorgar una entrevista, con sesión de fotos incluida para la revista Mujer Moderna con el solo propósito de presentar a su hijo al mundo, iba a ser una entrevista tan caótica y tan abrumadora.

Entre el fotógrafo que no se decidía por la pose que hacían ella y su hijo, la estilista que trajo ropa para niño muy grande y había que ponerle ganchos y alfileres para que no se notara que a Albus no le quedaba y el colmo la chica de maquillaje y peinado insistía en peinar al niño lo que fue el acabose, porque nadie entendía que a Albus Weasley no se le podía tocar el pelo, ah pero faltaba la guinda del pastel cuando Rita Skeeter pregunto directamente y reiteradas veces sobre el padre de Albus.

Es que esta mujer no entendía que ella no iba a hablar de ese hombre, pero gracias a Dios ya se había terminado la entrevista, iba en su camioneta rumbo a casa de sus padres con Albus totalmente knockout en su silla, después de 5 fotos en las que se porto como un angelito, un berrinche de 2 horas por que le peinaron el pelo y una deliciosa merienda que Ginevra inteligentemente llevo a la sesión, el niño cayo rendido en un sofá y ni se dio por enterado cuando su madre lo llevo al auto.

Ya era de noche cuando entro a los terrenos de "La Madriguera" como cariñosamente le llamaban a la casa de Los Weasley, estaciono y se dirigió a la puerta trasera para sacar a Albus, Molly salió a recibirlos.

-Cielo pero que son estas horas- ese fue el saludo de Molly con las manos en la cintura.

-Ay mama deja pongo cómodo a este ángel y te cuento que va para largo.

-Está bien, llévalo arriba.

Después de dejar a su pequeño perfectamente acomodado en su antigua habitación bajo a la cocina donde su madre la esperaba con su cena.

-Bien ahora cuéntame cómo les fue.

-Digamos que bien dentro de lo que cabe – Molly la miro extrañada- trataron de peinarlo y ya te podras imaginar.

-Si me lo imagino- en ese instante la matriarca de la familia entendió, ya que ella misma había cometido el error en una ocasión de tratar de peinar a su nieto y no fue muy agradable el resultado, la conclusión: nadie a excepción de Ginevra podía tocarle el pelo a Albus Weasley.

-Y luego de eso, todo se fue en picada, gracias a Dios que ya se termino este día.

-Nena y la reunión de las damas, que paso con eso.

-Pues por fin se decidieron a hacer el desfile en Hogwarts, solo queda hablar con Dumbledore y empezar a gestionar todo.

-¿Y hoy no había reunión?

-La verdad no lo sé, mamá sinceramente no quiero seguir supliendo tu lugar en esas reuniones, perdóname pero no puedo con las hipocresías de esas señoras.

-Hay cielo te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero seguir asistiendo a esas tonterías, lo único de provecho que han hecho este año es el desfile, así que creo que voy a renunciar.

-Mami no quiero que renuncies por mí.

-No, mi amor lo hago por mí, esas mujeres solo son tus amigas cuando tu chequera tiene bastantes ceros en la derecha y después de cómo se han portado todos estos años con nosotros creo que no sería correcto de mi parte seguir en esas reuniones, como ya te dije lo único bueno que ha salido de ahí es el dichoso desfile y solo por eso accedí a participar pero después de eso ya no deseo estar con esas viejas chismosas, la única que se salva es Lily Potter- Ginevra arrugo el ceño, hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en las palabras de James.

-Si se salva por ella porque si fuera por su esposo o por el hijito, otro gallo cantaría.

-Ya estas despotricando de los Potter, hermanita – Se escucho el vozarrón de Ron por toda la cocina.

-No estoy despotricando y ya que te veo, como esta eso de que tu y los muchachos están haciéndole la guerra social a los Potter.

-De que estás hablando cielo – Molly ya no entendía nada y Ron menos.

-Que ayer me encontré con James Potter y me amenazo.

-Qué y ese tipo cree que estas sola – Ya las orejas de Ron estaban rojas y estaba por estallar.

- Lo que más me extraño es que según él la familia Weasley le está haciendo la guerra social, como no tengo ni idea, pero me advirtió que no se va a quedar quieto, por lo que necesito saber de qué me estaba hablando.

-Pues estoy en las mismas que tu, no tengo idea a que se refería- al ver que Ginevra lo miraba con suspicacia intento calmarla- pecosa tu sabes que desde que nos prohibiste tener contacto con ellos, para todos nosotros es como si no existieran.

-Tienes razón, la verdad no sé ni por qué lo escuche.

-Ese hombre está loco mira que amenazarte y pensar que es el abuelo de tu hijo.

-Ron – advirtió la pelirroja- el único abuelo que tiene mi hijo se llama Arthur y punto.

-Cielo no es por contrariarte, pero sabes que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrán a la luz. -Molly trataba de suavizar las cosas.

-No me niego a que esa porquería de familia se entere, que mi hijo este cerca de esa gente, me niego, si en mis manos esta jamás sabrán de Albus.

-Pecosa no seas terca, Harry tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo –Al ver la mirada de su hermanita – si se ha portado mal pero sabes que Albus pregunta por el cada vez que puede, el necesita un padre, no lo hagas por ti, ni siquiera te pedimos que lo hagas por Harry, hazlo por tu hijo, ¿sí?- Ginevra negaba con la cabeza – Por lo menos prométenos que lo pensaras.

-Está bien lo voy a pensar pero que sepan que no estoy de acuerdo.

-Aunque no estés de acuerdo hija sabes que es lo mejor.

-No es lo mejor, James Potter me detesta y yo lo detesto a él y a su hijo, como crees que se vería eso desde la perspectiva de un niño.

-En ese caso tendrías que limar asperezas con ellos, no crees, digo por el bien del niño.

-Que… -Ginevra estaba fúrica no solo tendría que decirle la verdad a Harry sino que tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien- faltaba más, que, tengo que jugar a la familia feliz con los Potter, y que olvidar todo lo siento Ron pero eso si que no, mi hijo bien podrá ser hijo de Harry pero lo quiero lejos de James Potter, ese hombre no merece tener un nieto y menos estar cerca de mi niño.

-Hija…

-No mamá puedo hacer algunas concesiones con Harry, hasta con Lily pero a James Potter lo quiero lejos y ya mejor me voy.

-Me supongo que a tu antiguo cuarto, porque estás loca si piensas irte a la ciudad a estas horas.

-No solo ella se queda Ron, tu también además Hermione debe estar cansada por lo que los dos a dormir.

Los dos hermanos se miraron cómplices ya que en ese momento se sintieron niños nuevamente con el reto de su madre.

-Si mamá, Buenas Noches – dijeron al unisonó y se fueron rumbo a las escaleras, habían cosas que no cambiaban el amor que sentían Los Weasley por cada uno de sus miembros era un ejemplo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ok pido disculpas por la demora, la verdad se me complico bastante este capítulo pero más vale tarde que nunca (ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero él la pura verdad ;) para el próximo cap el ansiado desfile y una sorpresa, ya se soy mala los dejo picados muajaja.**

**Espero que les guste, ya saben críticas y reviews son bien recibidos.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

_**Clau.**_


End file.
